Who Knew
by MariaLouisa
Summary: When Haylie is attacked by a vampire in the woods, help arrives in a form she had never imagined. OC-centered with the appearances of two of my favourite wolves.


**Alrighty-o! This is a quick one-shot that came to me at around 6 am this morning (and actually woke me up), and I had to write it out. The song used is "My Hero" by Foo Fighters, even though I prefer the acoustic version by Paramore. Guess how I got inspired to name my OC, he he. It was also a nice break from my on-going story "Exceeding Boundaries", which I would also recommend reading, especially if you happen to like both Twilight and Supernatural, since it's a cross-over. I know, double goodness :)**

**Anyway, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either the Twilight Saga or the song by Foo Fighters. All I own is my OC and an overly active imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Too alarming now to talk about<br>Take your pictures down and shake it out  
>Truth or consequence, say it aloud<br>Use that evidence, racing around_**

Up until a little while ago, I was a normal kid. I was living the blissfully oblivious life of a normal teenager, and the scariest thing I knew was being grounded or having my allowance being held back. When I was little, I was scared of the monster in my closet or under my bed like anyone else was at the age of five. Growing up, I watched every scary movie I could get my hands on, and I especially loved vampire- or werewolf-related movies. Never, ever in my wildest dreams did I expect those creatures to be more than fiction.

**_There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<em>**

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Haylie. I'm seventeen years old and live in the ever rainy town of Forks, Washington with my mom, dad, older sister and three dogs. Yeah, I was always an animal lover, and dogs especially held a place in my heart. Dogs were always fiercely loyal and would love you unconditionally unless you really mistreated them. My dogs were the most spoiled pups to ever walk the earth. They were all Cavalier King Charles spaniels in the color combinations Blenheim (white with chestnut markings), Tricolor (mainly black with white and chestnut colorings) and Ruby (a completely chestnut brownish red coat with a white spot on the forehead), and their names were Willie, Charlie and Ruby (I know, very imaginative of me. Ruby, when her coat-pattern is called Ruby…). I loved my pups to bits, in case you didn't already guess.

Let's get back to the story. Like I said, I had lived a completely carefree life up until a few weeks ago. Being my (at times too) impulsive self, I had decided to take a walk in the forest bordering my house. Having practically grown up in these woods, I knew every little nook and cranny of it, as well as I knew that if you walked far enough through it, you would end up on the Indian reservation called La Push. It was a good few miles through, but eventually you would end up there. If you didn't get lost and start walking in circles, that is.

**_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
>While the rest of them peter out<br>Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
>Use that evidence, race it around<em>**

Like I said, I had gone for a walk. Knowing the woods so well, I stopped really paying attention to where I was going, letting myself get caught up in my thoughts. I had enough to think about. Finals were coming up, my grades were slipping, drama had increased to a nearly unbearable point in my small group of friends at school and to top it all off, my boyfriend Justin was acting weird lately. Sighing to myself, I tried to block out everything and let the forest and its sounds soothe me like they usually did. I sat down on a fallen log and listened to the sounds of the forest. The birds were chirping happily among themselves, animals were shuffling along the forest floor through the fallen leaves, and in the distance, I could hear a wolf howl. Somehow it didn't scare me though. I remembered having read somewhere that dogs were bred down from wolves and suddenly felt a lot safer.

Not many minutes later, I heard a twig snap behind me and before I could even consider turning to look, an ice cold arm had wrapped itself around my neck. A second later, a chillingly beautiful voice said softly in my ear.

"Don't struggle. I hate it when my food objects."

**_There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<em>**

Within seconds, I was spun around so I was face to face with my attacker. Even though I was still stunned by shock, I took in the appearance of the woman in front of me. She was inhumanely beautiful with long black hair and porcelain-like skin that made her look like something out of a gothic novel if it hadn't been for her eyes. Her eyes were a dark crimson, but as more seconds ticked by, they gradually turned black.

"Now," the musical voice spoke, "don't put up a fight, and it almost won't hurt.

Letting out a malicious laugh, she lowered her head to my neck, and I knew what was coming. I was going to die. I scrunched my eyes shot, waiting for the pain that would inevitably come. Only it didn't. Before I could open my eyes to find out why she hadn't bitten me yet, I heard a gruff, husky voice practically snarl.

"Find your dinner somewhere else, _leech_," the voice practically spat.

My attacker chuckled.

"Or what, you're going to call the rest of the kennel and you're going to bark at me? Get lost, mutt." She responded.

The sound of clothes tearing was heard and seconds later, I was pushed aside as a giant russet-colored wolf launched for my attacker with a growl. I watched in astonishment as the two wrestled on the forest floor, snarling and snapping at each other's throats. Within minutes the wolf was joined by another wolf. This one was slightly smaller and a little lankier with gray fur and dark spots on its back. Before long, they had ripped the woman to pieces; an experience which I had never seen the likes of. When they tore off a limb, it sounded like metal ripping.

For unknown reasons, I still hadn't moved. I just sat numbly on the forest floor staring at the scene that displayed before my eyes. Once the wolves had ripped the woman completely apart, they disappeared behind a tree as quickly as they had appeared. A few seconds later, two guys emerged from behind the trees wearing only cut-off jeans.

"Are you okay?" the biggest of them asked.

I just nodded, still not having remembered how to use my voice. His, however, I recognized. I had heard it right before the wolf attacked the woman. The lankier guy stepped closer to me.

"You'll probably have about a million questions once you remember how to speak," he said shyly, "and we'll be more than happy to answer them. Come with us to the reservation, and we'll explain everything."

I just nodded in return as I watched the other guy turning on a Zippo lighter and throwing it onto the pile of limbs. It started burning and emitted a foul-smelling purple smoke.

**_Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
>You know my hero, the one that's on<em>**

I followed the two young men to the reservation, trusting them blindly. After all, they just saved my life. They led me through the forest and down to a two-story wooden house. As we entered, a woman emerged from the kitchen.

"Hi hon- Jake? Embry? Is everything okay?" she asked with worry evident in her voice.

"We're fine, Emily. This one, however, is stunned. She was just attacked by a leech," the lankier of the guys said, emitting a gasp from the woman named Emily.

"You poor thing! Come, sit, I'll get you something to drink! Is water okay or should I make some tea?" she nursed.

"Water is good, thanks," I whispered, finally remembering how to use my voice.

She rushed back in the kitchen and came back in moments later with what looked like a small beer-mug full of water. She and the guys sat down at the wooden dinner table with me.

"I don't even know your names," I muttered to the guys, slightly embarrassed I hadn't asked before.

"I'm Embry, and this is Jacob," the lankier of the guys replied.

I nodded. It felt good to put a name with the faces of my saviors.

"I'm Haylie," I muttered, trying to pull off a small smile.

"So, I bet you have lots of questions," the guy named Jacob stated.

"Actually, just one. What happened?"

**_There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<em>**

Jacob and Embry then proceeded to tell me everything. The woman who attacked me was a vampire, and not the Hollywood version, but the kind that would make Van Helsing crap his pants twice. They then told me about how they were werewolves, or shape shifters, to be exact, and had become what they were in order to protect humans from vampires. They and the rest of their pack, as they told me they were called, had all started changing into wolves after the Cullen family, who were apparently some sort of vegetarian vampires, had moved to Forks. I remembered the Cullens from school. They had also been extremely pale and beautiful, even the males.

After they had given me some time to let the information sink in, I felt myself starting to loosen up around the guys. As minutes turned to hours, the talked flowed easily in the small kitchen, and in the mean time we had been joined by a few other pack members. They were honestly a little shocked to see me, since regular humans weren't allowed to know about them (unless one of the guys had imprinted on someone; another wolf-thing, they explained to me.), but soon enough they warmed up to me too.

It wasn't until the sun started to set that I realized that I should be getting home. I was met with a chorus of good-bye's as I stated that I had to go, and Jacob offered to drive me home, since the woods weren't safe. I didn't mind him being protective of me; after all, he did save my life this very afternoon. As he drove me home, we small-talked about various subjects, and too soon we were at my house. I kind of didn't want to leave yet, afraid of the mystical, magical world I had just discovered would disappear. Jacob seemed to notice my hesitation and nudged me gently while giving me a small smile.

We both exited the car and he walked me to the front door. At the door, he caught me by surprise by pulling me into a tight hug, allowing me to feel the heat radiating off his body as well as the muscles stretching under his skin. I realized that even though he and his friends regularly turned into wolves and he had saved my life, he was just an ordinary teenage-boy underneath it all. Pulling apart from the hug, I smiled at him, receiving a smile in return. He squeezed my arm softly.

"Don't be a stranger," he said before hopping into his car and driving off.

I had no intention of being a stranger. Who knew being attacked by a vampire could earn you new friends?

**_There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! My first one-shot in a long time! It would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment to review, even if it's just to say "good" or "bad". <strong>

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


End file.
